An average day in the strange life of me!
by AngelBlueEyes
Summary: this is kinda like the story written by wanderingteen. Along the same lines!Read her stories, they're really good!
1. Chapter 1

A normal Tuesday morning … well almost!

This story begins on the first day of winter, the first official snow fall of 2005! It was a disastrous day from the start…

I woke up as normal on a Tuesday morning, as we had no school the day before. To my surprise there was about a foot and a half of snow on the ground.

"Well this is just great," I screamed

"What is just great?" I heard that oh so romantic voice say.

"Well lets see, there is about a foot and a half of snow on the ground and I have to walk to school, becausemy aunty is still in…. wait why are you out of my room? What if she sees you?

"I heard you scream and figured that I would come and see what is it that scared my sweet one!" as he kissed me on the cheek!

"Aww" I said and I hugged him super long, only because I really like the way that he smells, and he knows exactly how to hold me.

I went back into my room as looking at the snow was super depressing, well at least for the time being…

I came out of my room about 20 minutes later after having done my makeup and getting dressed. He was standing there, looking totally innocent, well so I thought.

"I just got off the phone with Courtney" he says

"Why would you be talking to Courtney? You know that she is really jealous of you, because you are more romantic and a lot more charming than her 'Eric.' He is nothing like you, he is very demanding and is always telling her what to do! If you were like that well… I would still love you as I always will but it wouldn't be the same!" I responded

He looked surprised at what I had just said only because Courtney is like my best friend in the whole entire world! Well first of all he kissed me and then while he had me in his arms, he responded, "Because I don't want you to go to school in this weather! The wind is blowing really hard and the sidewalks are blocked so you would have to walk on the road, and we all know that drivers in this world are complete idiots, so you would be likely to get run over, and that is the last thing that I want for the love of my life!"

"Well I have to go to school today I have a million overdue assignments, and I really have to get caught up after being away for 2 weeks because the stupid doctor said that I wasn't ready to go back yet, well I'll show him whose not ready…"

"You know you're not supposed to be getting worked up or that 'stupid doctor will put you back into that hospital! And that is the last thing that both of us want!" He cut in.

"Well then what do you suppose I should do?"  
"I will accompany you to school to make sure that you make it there safely"

Well that is chapter one, I hope you guys like it!

I will continue working during my spares and at lunch times, because my Aunty with whom I am currently living does not have the internet, so I cannot write other than at school.

**Constructive** criticism is greatly appreciated, anything to make my story better!

Thanx all!


	2. Chapter 2

The long traitorous walk to school

WanderingTeen- thank you very much for your very encouraging review, well except for the fact that you are not willing to admit that he is very demanding as if he was your ummm… owner, and that is not what he is supposed to be, he is supposed to be a lover more like my ERIK!

Child of the Seine-thank you for the advice, it will be very helpful (well it would be if I had payed attention to anything we had done in English. Umm as for me you and WanderingTeen being the three musketeers, well I guess you would be right! Another thing, thanx for the spelling of Erik I was spelling it like my cousin, but I will change it from now on!

Now for chapter 2

So we were finally ready to go, I think that Erik overdid it a bit being in ski-pants, a huge jacket, boots, a scarf, a toque and mittens. But then again I would hate it if he were to get sick! He isn't very pleasant when he is sick!

"Lets go!" I said very cheerful now that I found out that Courtney was going to be at school, and for the fact that I could make a snowman and snow angels when I get home.

"Exactly how long is this walk?" Erik replied not sounding so enthusiastic.

"Around an hour and a half, why? Are you going to back out on me and let me get hit by a car, or would you prefer it to be a bus, because I could make that happen too!"

"No I was just wondering. Because if it will take me an hour and a half to get back home and then the same amount of time to get back to get you! It won't be worth it, I will just spend the day at school with you, and go to all your classes!"  
"Are you sure?" I replied not sure of what to expect.

"Well of coarse! I mean you are the love of your life and if that is what you want, then I will make it happen for you!"

"Thank you so much" I responded giving him a huge hug and a big kiss! I went to my Aunties door and knocked to tell her that I was leaving for school now and that I would shovel the sidewalks when I get home!

"Wait a minute honey, I will give you a ride!"

"No thank you I need the exercise and anyways the car will be stuck with all the snow that fell, and I really don't feel like digging it out right now!"

"Alright then I will see you after school!" She replied sounding hurt.

"Okay Erik lets go!" and off we went to school.

The snow was up to my knees, up to my waist in some places! But with Erik trudging through in front of me it wasn't as bad! I told him more than one time that I could just walk on the road and he wouldn't have to work so hard! But he said that he would not hear of such a thing, he didn't want to take the chance of the only love of his life getting struck by a car! So we continued on the way.

About half way to school we saw that there was a car stuck in the back lane, well we couldn't just walk by and leave it stuck so we went over there and helped push him out. Erik thought it was just the best that we were able to help someone out. But then the worst thing possible happened; we were almost at school and guess who was stuck on the corner, No one but my GRANDMA!

"Let's go and help her too" Says Erik now in a very helping mood!

"Ummm, no lets go this way Erik that is someone that I really don't want to see you, she already thinks I'm crazy talking about you all the time, if she sees me with you she will send me to a mental home or something!"

"Well she will never know it is me, just say I am a friend from school, with the way I am dressed no one will be able to tell, please" he begged.

"Fine!"

So we went over there and pushed out my grandma and of course the first question out of her mouth was, "Who is that?" eyeing him suspiciously!

"Just a friend from school grandma, but I have to go I am going to be late if I wait any longer."

By then I was shivering from having worked up a sweat pushing out those cars, and my sweat was starting to freeze to my head. Erik noticed and took the toque off his head and put it onto mine. He then began to sing to make the last little part of the walk go by faster. We finally made it to school 10 minutes late, but lates were not counted that day!

Well that is chapter 2, I hope you guys are enjoying this once again **constructive** criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Our morning at school**

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, and I never will!

WanderingTeen- thank you for all the great reviews, I am glad that you enjoy reading my story! I hope that this chapter will be just as good as the others!

Erik for President-Thank you very much! I am very glad to hear that you like my story and I will for surely keep it coming!

Well because we were already late we ran to my locker, which was on the complete other side of the school. Then we ran to the office so that I could get a late slip. They asked who was with me and I said that I didn't know who he was and he must just be a visitor or something. Well Erik wasn't too happy about that but once I gave him a hug he was fine! So I had Math first thing, well because my teacher is pregnant she misses a lot of school and today was one of those days (thank god) but there was a sub. He gave us some notes, and then he said to do a worksheet. Then it was time to take attendance, Erik wasn't on the list, and so he kicked him out. I went chasing after him, but he was really mad.

"Erik if you love me you will stop right now." I screamed

"I do love you but no one here wants me!"

"Don't listen to that sub did you see he was wearing a murse, and all he talks about is star wars, are you going to let that dork get to you?" I asked batting my eyelashes the way I always do when I want to get my way.

"No I guess not!"

"Well then lets go back to my class, I will get my binders and then we shall go and find Courtney!" So we walked back to class and I got my stuff after the teacher yelled at me for a few minutes for having ran out of class I left. We searched all over the school for Courtney, but she was nowhere to be found. So I pulled out my cell phone (black with pink playboy bunnies) and called her phone. I could hear it ringing, I turn around and there she is. It just so happens she had been following us the whole time, trying to see how long it would take us to notice her.

"Hey whose this" she says.

"Oh hey Courtney! I would like you to meet Erik!" I replied

"Hello nice to meet…." Before she had a chance to finish her sentence Erik had grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Nice to meet you" Erik replied. Then we all went for a walk to the cafeteria. Well there was nothing that we wanted there and I really wanted a slurpee.

So I said "let's go to 7/11 I really want a slurpee!"

"What the hell are you crazy? We are currently having a blizzard and you want to walk all the way to 7/11?" Replied Courtney, a little too meanly I might add!

"Well what about if I buy you a hot chocolate?" I asked knowing that Courtney would agree because she is such a sucker and will fall for anything!

"Fine" She replies as like I said she is a sucker and will fall for anything! So we went to my locker and dropped off our stuff, and then we got ready and we started the long walk to 7/11.

"Erik can you sing for us to make the walk shorter please?" I pleaded.

"What song would you like hun?" he replied. By this time Courtney was really starting to get annoyed because me and him were so close.

"I would really like it if you would sing Music of the Night!"

Courtney started jumping up and down because according to her that is the most orgasmic song in the world! Well it's even more orgasmic when he sings it just wait!

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you"  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to go  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the harmony which dreams alone can write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night"

By the time he was done Courtney was in the snow bank having a hardcore orgasm! All I could do was hide my eyes and walk away pretending that I had no idea who she was! Of coarse then she starts calling my name and saying that you can't just ditch a girl because she's a little bit crazy for a song. Well I don't know about you but when a girl starts having an orgasm over a song I tend to think she's a bit crazy!

So finally we arrive at 7/11 and I buy the biggest slurpee they have, and then Courtney gets a small hot chocolate, and of course Erik being the sweet charming guy he is pays for everything but when he goes to pay he finds out that the stuff that he had that he thought was money was really nothing. So I pay and we leave, but not before Erik took out his lasso and tries to kill the cashier for not letting him pay!

"Erik you know that you cannot go around lassoing everyone that doesn't let you get your own way if life were like that I would have killed so many people and Courtney wouldn't be here with us today!" I called. So he put away his lasso.

By the time we got back to school, the bell had rang and it was lunchtime!

Well that is chapter 3!

I hope you like it!

The next chapter will be about our adventures at lunchtime!


	4. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

I have been getting some very well not helpful reviews lately and this is what they say;

1) From: Amanda ()  
-------------------

alright, this is your first phic, so I will not go as hard on you as I was on WanderingTeen, although I really don't like her writing!

2) From: Amanda ()  
-------------------

I can't believe that I vouched for you! Well... for this chapter anyways it is just horrible and I think that if you continue writing like this you will loose a lot of fans! I know that you will for surely loose me!

3) From: Amanda ()  
-------------------

as if a walk to school would be like that! I think that you should make your stories more realistic, that way they will be more enjoyable to read, and you will get more fans! GET A LIFE!

4) From: Amanda ()  
-------------------

GROW UP! No one has an orgasmic attack in the snow bank especially over that song! You should write more! And once again you are quite like WanderingTeen and that is the worst thing that could happen! You are a horrible writer and I think that you should get your stupid story off the net!

As you can tell they are all from the anonymous person Amanda, I personally think that she should log in so that we know who she is, and if she wants me to get off the net then that is exactly what I will do! So I am no longer going to write and this is good-bye!


	5. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Another important notice**

I would really appreciate it if you refrained from talking about people on my account and if you refrained from swearing as it comes to my account at school and then I get in trouble! So just don't do it and I would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 4

Lunchtime

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, and I never will! If I did would I be writing these phics?

Everyone who reads my phic I am very sorry that I haven't written in a while, I have way too much homework and was not able to do any writing! So once again sorry!

Child of the Seine: Well I think that any phan would have an orgasmic attack when she listens to Music of the Night it's a pretty awesome song! Well thank you for all the reviews!

Amanda- I think that you seem to have a low self esteem, well that's the way that I see it anyways. And you just use that against others, well guess what, it's not my problem so leave me alone!

WanderingTeen- Thank you for all the awesome reviews! And no I am not being too harsh on Courtney, that is just the way that she is she can't help it!

Now for Chapter 4

"OH MY GOD!" Courtney exclaimed as we walked into the cafeteria.

"What in the world is your problem child?" I replied.

"Look at the sign!" she pointed

**The Cafeteria is closed today due to heavy snowfall. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

"ANY INCONVIENCE WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" Courtney yelled.

"Calm your hormones! It's just one day and I am pretty sure that you have a lunch and will due without this crap cooked in pure grease for one day!" I replied!

She just glared. "As if I could live without that delicious stuff, I don't know what I will do without it!"

"You will survive." Erik replies.

I could tell that he was getting pretty annoyed so I said "let's go down the street and I will buy everyone pizza!"

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING? GO OUT IN THAT WEATHER AGAIN? YOU'VE GOTTA BE CRAZY! I WILL GO UNDER ONE CONDITION!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs so that people turned and looked.

"And what would be that one condition?" I asked not quite sure what she would say.

"Well make it two and you've got a deal" she responded kind of mischievously.

"One, I get some ketchup chips, and two Erik sing me Music of the Night all the way."

"Well I can agree to the ketchup chips, but it is up to Erik if he will sing or not, it's not my problem if he doesn't want to." I replied jumping up and down as I was really happy that we got to go out and play in the snow again, and to top it all off with I get pizza (even though I have to pay for it!)

Erik finally agreed that he would sing to her as long as he didn't have to plough through the snow first. So we agreed.

We arrived at the pizza place about half an hour later (which should have only taken around 5 minutes as it is just down the street!) I order an extra large pepperoni and bacon pizza a two-liter Pepsi and a bag of ketchup chips. Well they didn't have any ketchup chips so I go and tell Courtney who had been saving us a table and told her. She started going insane and having a spaz attack.

Well I couldn't have Courtney sitting here acting like a two year old, so I say, "Courtney what would you like instead?"

"I WANT KETCHUP CHIPS!" she replied!

"Well they don't have any! Well ummm… let's see how about an extra pizza with whatever you want on it and it will be just for you!" I reply talking to her like the five year old that she was acting like.

"Fine I guess I will have a pizza with pepperoni and cheese! And then you have to buy me a slurpee for the rest of the week!"

"FINE." I reply kind of pissed off! So I went and finished my order, paid and then went and we ate our lunch. Then all of a sudden I looked at my watch… "Shoot, we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" I said getting on my jacket.

"Why hurry? We can just tell our teachers that the buses were late so then they won't mark us 'tardy'!" Courtney replied, as she had not yet finished her pizza.

"THAT GOD DAMN PIZZA IS IN A BOX THEREFORE YOU CAN TAKE IT WITH YOU SO LETS GO!" I screamed.

"Fine" so we left and walked back to school. We ended up being 25 minutes late for class, but as Courtney said they took our word for it that buses were running late (well that wasn't really a lie they were running late, but that wasn't our real reason!)

- - - - - - - -

Well that was our lunchtime! I hope that it was a good chapter. I personally think that it could be better, but what ever! Constructive criticism please!


End file.
